


Amongst the Books

by cordeliadelayne



Series: lupin100 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: lupin100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for lupin100's “Remus in the library” challenge in 2005.





	Amongst the Books

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lupin100's “Remus in the library” challenge in 2005.

He loved it here, amongst the books. The smell alone was intoxicating and spurred him on in ways the teachers could never fathom.

He was safe here, amongst the books. They would not judge him, nor laugh at him and very few even screamed at him these days.

He was confident here, amongst the books. When outside he could not stand up to his friends, here he could reject one tome’s theories in favour of another, make judgements that would not see someone hurt.

He was just another student here, amongst the books. Just another student struggling to fit in.


End file.
